


Sag, bevor du platzt

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash, distention
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 14Am liebsten hätte er Rob eine Ohrfeige verpasst, als er die Worte noch einmal in seinen Ohren hörten, die neckend meinten, dass er das Schlimmste überstanden hätte.Sein Magen gurgelte, er hatte das Gefühl zuwenig Luft zu bekommen und die aufmunternden und lobenden Worte, sowie das Massieren seines gequälten Bauches halfen schon lange nicht mehr.Zehn Minuten waren eine verdammt lange Zeit. Er musste sich wirklich verdammt stark konzentrieren, dass das Wasser, das sich in seinen Augen gesammelt hatte, nicht überlief. Immer wieder warf er Samantha einen flehenden Blick zu, da er wusste, dass sie zwar streng sein konnte, aber dennoch ein Herz hatte, was er in diesen Momenten von Rob nicht behaupten konnte. Er hatte echt keinen Schimmer, was die anderen dabei als erregend empfanden, denn bei ihm war das nicht so. Matt hoffte nur, dass dieser Albtraum bald zu Ende sein würde. Rob hatte ja gar keine Ahnung, was er durchmachte.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Matt Cohen
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Sag, bevor du platzt

Was unter dem dem Begriff zu verstehen war, wussten die beiden. Nur wie sich das mit Sexualtät verbinden lassen sollte, da tappten Matt und Rob im Dunkeln.

„Also, _Distention_ bedeutete nichts anders, als _geschwollen_ zu sein. Hervorgerufen durch eine Pressur im Inneren“, erklärte Samantha, stellte je eine Tasse Kaffee vor die beiden sitzenden Männer auf den Küchentisch und ging ein paar Schritte zum Schreibtisch, um auch ihrem Mann eine zu bringen. Noch immer sah sie Fragezeichen in ihren Gesichtern.

„Bei ihm habe ich mal die Blase so weit aufgefüllt, dass ihm ganz anders wurde“, fügte sie mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu und streichelte Gabriel kurz durch die Haare.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch dazu sagen, dass du mich festgeschnallt hast, ich einen Knebel in meinem Mund hatte, zudem einen Dildo im Arsch den du bis zum Anschlag aufgeblasen hast und aus diesem auch noch ein Einlauf in meinen Darm floss, der unglaublich brannte!“, murrte er und errötete ein wenig, bevor er sich wieder dem Computer zuwandte.

„Heilige Scheiße“, entfuhr es Matt entsetzt und er pustete laut die Luft aus.

„Ich erinnere mich“, lachte Samantha, setzte sich zu den anderen beiden und sah abwechselnd in ihre etwas bleich gewordenen Gesichter.

„Jeder kennt das Gefühl, wenn man zuviel gegessen hat und sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _aufgebläht_ fühlt, denn der Magen wurde weiter gedehnt als normal. Darum geht es. Zu dehnen, oder mit Luft oder Wasser zu füllen. Ihr hattet das Thema _Deepthroating_ ganz am Anfang. Ist im Prinzip auch nichts anderes gewesen.“

„Orgasmusverweigerung. Wenn du das das Gefühl hast, dass deine Eier platzen, weil der Druck dich fast um den Verstand bringt“, mischte sich Gabriel mit einem Kichern ein, während er tippte.

Wie wild kreisten ihre Gedanken – von Schwangerschaft bis _Waterboarding_.

Aber als diese Thema zur Sprache kam, machte Samantha eine Pause, denn es ging schließlich nicht um Folter und Angst, sondern um Lust und Vergnügen.

Dennoch, keiner der beiden Auserwählten konnte sich so recht mit alldem identifizieren, aber als Gabriel nachfragte, ob ein Tausch eine Alternative wäre, schüttelten beide gleichzeitig den Kopf.

Denn, um ehrlich zu sein, die Neugier hatte gesiegt – die Neugier, etwas auszuprobieren.

Und sie waren ja auch nicht alleine, also konnte auch nichts schiefgehen.

Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage, wer die Opferrolle übernehmen sollte und vor allen Dingen, was es für Möglichkeiten gab. 

Als Samantha so darüber nachdachte, waren sehr viele Kinks aus ihrer Liste dabei, die mehr oder weniger unter diese Thema fielen. Dennoch wollte sie etwas machen, das für beide Männer noch neu war.

Die junge Frau las viel und wusste dadurch viel; kannte die Möglichkeiten und auch die Risiken.

Nur war es etwas anders, ob sie diese Dinge mit ihrem Mann machte, dessen Körper sie in und auswendig kannte, oder mit anderen.

„Und jetzt sei ein braver Junge und zappel nicht zuviel“, schmunzelte Rob und sah seinen Freund an, der auf dem Gyn-Stuhl saß und vor Nervosität zitterte.

Zu dritt hatten sie sich viele Gedanken gemacht. Das mit der Blasenfüllung war zwar faszinierend, aber als Samantha ihm die Risiken mit dem Katheder erklärt hatte, war Rob doch nicht ganz so wohl bei der Sache. Daher entschieden sich beide für einen normalen Einlauf, denn das war auch neu für beide.

Samantha ging zum Spülbecken und begann den Klistierbeutel mit warmem Wasser zu füllen und etwas milde Naturseife hinzuzufügen, um die Eingeweide zu stimulieren. Dann befestigte sie daran einen langen Schlauch, ebenso an der Plastikdüse und ajustierte den aufblasbaren Ball auf das Ende. Nachdem sie den Wasserfluss getestet hatten, platzierte Samantha den Beutel am Metallständer. Sie genoss es jedes Mal, wenn ihre Männer ihr dabei mit gierigen, oder teils erschrockenem Blick zusahen, darum ließ sie es sich auch nicht nehmen das persönlich zu übernehmen.

_Verdammt, auf was habe ich mich da eingelassen ..._

Matt war nackt und seine Beine waren weiter gespreizt als jemals zuvor. Noch nie hatte er sich so entblößt gefühlt. Noch nervöser wurde er, als zwei Augenpaaren ihn beobachten und er obendrein noch das rote Licht der Kamera sah, die einige Schritte entfernt aufgebaut war.

Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, das hier zu machen und nicht zu kneifen.

Rob verteilte etwas Gleitmittel auf seinen Finger und rieb diesen mit sanften Kreisbewegungen über den dunklen Muskelring. Matt's Körper verkrampfte sich automatisch und der älter Mann kicherte.

„Nicht zusammenkneifen, das wird es nur noch schlimmer machen. Entspann dich.“

Und das versuchte er, so gut er konnte und im selben Moment spürte er auch schon, wie die Kuppe dieses Fingers ein bisschen eintauchte und auch dort Gleitmittel verteilte.

Der jüngere Mann zuckte erneut zusammen. Es war nicht unangenehm, aber so oft hatte er auch noch nichts in seinem Hintereingang gespürt. 

„Dein Arsch ist so eng und klein“, hörte er seinen Freund knurren und wusste nicht genau, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen dieser Finger auch innen Kreisbewegungen ausgeführt hatte, war er plötzlich weg. Rob schnalzte mit der Zunge und mit einem Zwinkern streichelte er über den zitternden Oberschenkel.

„Guter Junge. Das ist nur zu deinem Besten, es wird das Einführen der Düse leichter machen.“

„Ich weiß, dass es böse aussieht, aber es wird wirklich nicht so schlimm sein. Der Ballon wird dann aufgeblasen, um die Flüssigkeit vollständig zu halten. Wenn dieser drinnen ist, fühlt es sich nicht viel größer an, als es aussieht“, sagte Samantha und legte das Instrument in die Hand ihres älteren Freundes.

Rob mochte es, aber Matt begann zu zweifeln, als er nach unten schaute. Das äußerte er auch mit einem tiefen Seufzen und sein Körper fiel wieder zurück. Er war der jüngste - nicht nur altersgemäß, und das war alles neu und aufregend. Irgendwie war er einfach so hineingeschlittert. Diese Abwechslung mit Männern gefiel ihm, Rob war ein großartiger Partner - zärtlich, höflich ...

Und die Blöße wollte er sich vor den anderen nicht geben und so zwang er sich regelrecht dazu, es zu wollen.

Vielleicht war das nicht der beste Weg - das wurde ihm auch immer bewusster, vielleicht lag es auch an der Tagesverfassung ...

Er konnte sich einfach nicht fallenlassen - sagte aber auch keinen Ton, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte.

Bisher hatte er beim Sex fast immer nur der aktiven Part übernommen; irgendwie konnte er sich das doch nicht so richtig vorstellen.

Auch jetzt war er alles andere, aber nicht erregt. Das ließ sich auch vor Sam nicht verbergen und so versuchten Rob und sie in den folgenden Minuten, ihm mit einem Verwöhnprogramm etwas einzuheizen.

„Gut. Entspann dich jetzt und atme tief durch und fang an zu drücken. Du weißt schon, so wie wenn du am Klo sitzt.“

Langsam und vorsichtig begann Rob die Klistierdüse in Matt's Rektum zu schieben, merkte, dass auch seinem eigenen Schwanz das ziemlich gefiel, welcher sich in seiner Hose unruhig bewegte.

So angenehm Rob‘s Finger auch in ihm war, dieser starre Stab ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen, als er diesen immer weiter eindringen spürte. Die kleine Erregung, die vorher da war, war wieder weg.

„Whoa! Kannst du damit langsamer machen?", kreischte er erschrocken, „ich bin eine Jungfrau bei Einläufen.“

„Sicher. Atme einfach tief. Ich bewege das jetzt tiefer hinein. So ist es fein ... alles verläuft reibungslos. Wir sind fast fertig. Geschafft. Nun, das war nicht so übel, oder? Ich werde den Ballon aufblasen ... Guter Junge.“

Es war ein komisches Gefühl für Matt und er blieb die gesamte Zeit über schweigsam.

Dann löste Rob den Absperrhahn und begann, den Klistierbeutel langsam mit beiden Händen zu drücken, um sicherzustellen, dass genügend Druck vorhanden war, um das Wasser in Bewegung zu bringen. Sobald dies erreicht war, übernahm die Schwerkraft.

Sofort spürte Matt wie sich etwas ausdehnte aber er fühlte nur einen irrsinnigen Druck, so als müsste er ganz dringend auf die Toilette.

„Wie geht es dir? Versuche, alles entspannt zu halten.“

Der ältere Mann setzte sich zwischen Matt’s Beine, legte seine volle Handfläche auf dessen Hoden und seine Fingerspitzen an den Penis.

„Konzentriere dich einfach auf meine Massage, während die Flüssigkeit einläuft.“

Ein Schneesturm von Empfindungen brach los. Einige waren sehr angenehm, aber die meisten nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob er es gutheißen sollte, als Sam an der Fernbedienung spielte und den Stuhl immer wieder ein Stück nach vorne und nach hinten bewegte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Baby in der Wiege, aber zumindest wurde die Flüssigkeit gut verteilt.

Mit den ständigen Bewegungen wurde auch der Druck stärker. Matt versuchte, sich zu entspannen und tief durchzuatmen, wie Rob es vorgeschlagen hatte. Samantha bemerkte, dass ihr Freund sich unwohl fühlte und hörte augenblicklich mit der Achterbahnfahrt auf.

„Wie geht's?“

„Nicht gut. Das ist wirklich intensiv. Ich habe Krämpfe.“

Samantha nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest, massierte mit der anderen Hand seinen Bauch. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Sie war direkt über Matt's Schambereich und so versuchte der junge Mann sich auf dieses Gefühl zu konzentrieren. Zudem hatte er jetzt auch eine stärkere, körperliche Reaktion da unten.

„Fühlst du, wie dein Bauch sich mit warmem Wasser füllt?“

„Ja, es fühlt sich seltsam an. Um Himmels Willen ... hör auf, ich platze gleich!“

„Wir sind erst halb fertig, du machst das gut ...“

Matt‘s Darm quoll weiter von der angesammelten Wasserinjektion. Vielleicht überreagierte er ein wenig, denn bis auf diesen wahnsinnigen Druck fühlte es sich eigentlich ganz angenehm an.

Nach einer minimalen Pause zog Rob das Röhrchen leicht nach unten, um den Druck wieder zu erhöhen und mehr Wasser einfließen zu lassen.

Matt begann zu keuchen, hatte das Gefühl seine Augen waren genauso groß, wie sein Bauch, der aussah, als befände er sich bereits im 5. Monat.

„Fuck ... ich werde gleich explodieren!“

„Wir sind fast fertig, nur noch ein bisschen mehr. Du machst das gut“.

Rob griff nach oben und drückte den letzten Rest Wasser in den Schlauch.

„Geschafft – alles fertig. Zehn Minuten halten und dann bist du befreit. Ich werde diesen geschmierten Buttplug in deinen Arsch stecken, um sicherzugehen, dass wir keinen Unfall haben.“

„Verdammt!“

„Hör auf zu jammern, das Schlimmste ist vorbei.“

Am liebsten hätte er Rob eine Ohrfeige verpasst, als er die Worte noch einmal in seinen Ohren hörten, die neckend meinten, dass er das Schlimmste überstanden hätte.

Sein Magen gurgelte, er hatte das Gefühl zuwenig Luft zu bekommen und die aufmunternden und lobenden Worte, sowie das Massieren seines gequälten Bauches halfen schon lange nicht mehr.

Zehn Minuten waren eine verdammt lange Zeit. Er musste sich wirklich verdammt stark konzentrieren, dass das Wasser, das sich in seinen Augen gesammelt hatte, nicht überlief. Immer wieder warf er Samantha einen flehenden Blick zu, da er wusste, dass sie zwar streng sein konnte, aber dennoch ein Herz hatte, was er in diesen Momenten von Rob nicht behaupten konnte. Er hatte echt keinen Schimmer, was die anderen dabei als erregend empfanden, denn bei ihm war das nicht so. Matt hoffte nur, dass dieser Albtraum bald zu Ende sein würde. Rob hatte ja gar keine Ahnung, was er durchmachte.

Bei einem verzweifelter Blick auf die Uhr hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich die Zeiger rückwärts bewegten.

Der Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und bestimmt hätte er es nicht halten können, wäre er nicht so gut zugestöpselt gewesen.

Schon lange bereute er, so groß geredet zu haben und in diesem Moment stand für ihn fest, so etwas niemals wieder zu machen. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, aber es war verdammt unangenehm.

„Brauchst du Begleitung?“, fragte Rob besorgt, als er ihm half, aufzustehen.

„Nein“, erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann mit einigermaßen fester Stimme und beeilte sich so schnell wie möglich ins Badezimmer zu kommen; wenn auch etwas breitbeinig.

Diese Erleichterung, als er den Plug herausgezogen hatte und das Wasser in die Kloschüssel donnerte, konnte sich keiner vorstellen. Es war nicht nur laut, sondern es waren auch viele, viele peinliche und üble Geräusche dabei und im gegenüberliegenden Spiegel konnte er sehen, dass er nicht nur schwer atmete sondern auch rot wie eine Tomate war.

Auf etwas wackeligen Beinen stieg er unter die Dusche und war froh, dass er überlebt hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die anderen beiden beim Aufräumen und Samantha war froh, dass sie sich dazu entschieden hatten, es bei einem Durchgang zu belassen.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 15

**Overstimulation**

Samantha/Gabriel


End file.
